High Slug/Elizabeth
Elizabeth is a friendly High Slug. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “When you meed someone for the first time, what do you judge them by?! *Appearance - “We’re the same. We judge everyone by appearance. That is why I always stay fashionable.” (+10 Affinity) *Personality - “Hmph… personality? Can you really determine that so easy? You weren’t saying that just to get me to like you, were you?” *Race - “Oh, you focus on the race? So what do you think about slugs?” “Hmm, we seem to have a lot more sisters recently. But we are not really bothered by it.” “You can have this for self defense. Please cherish it.” (+1 Poison Knife) “Please take my mucus. Use it however you like, fufufu.” (+1 Slimy Mucus) “I’ll give money as a special gift to you. Please use it to become fashionable like me.” (+250G) “To us slugs sunlight is a matter of life and death. How do humans prevent sunburn?” *We don’t do anything - “Really? I’m envious. I’m a little… No, I’m very jealous.” *Sunscreen - “Such a useful item exists? I wonder if I could go into town to buy some as well?” (+10 Affinity) *We secrete mucus from our skin - “Humans do?! Scary!” (-5 Affinity) “Hey, what do you think my favorite food is?” *Vegetables - “Unfortunately for you, I’m carnivorous. In particular, I would love the meat of a boy like you.” *Meat - “Yeah, I love meat. I will dissolve you as well and enjoy your flesh.” (+10 Affinity) *Semen - “Of course I like semen. I like it even more when it comes with the entire male though...” “Even my dress has begun to melt… It was a lot of trouble to become fashionable, now all pointless.” “Why is it that people love snails but hate slugs? Is having a shell really that important?” “The liquid dripping from my lower body is digestive juice. Fufu… My entire slug body is one big digestive organ.” “I take great care to maintain my appearance. I wonder, where are your eyes drawn to first?” *Your hat - “It’s just a normal hat… Did you say something appropriate, rather than where your eyes are really being drawn to?” *Your lips - “You’ve got a good eye. I’ve changed my mind about you, fufufu.” (+10 Affinity) *Your boobs - “That is a really disappointing answer. Are you really ignoring all the work I put into fashion?” (-5 Affinity) “How do I afford to maintain my appearance? With the money I take from humans, of course.” “As slugs we have both male and female genitals. But the male genitals are normally hidden deep inside our body. We can use it to pleasure human women… Or if we’re in the mood, a man’s anus… just so you know.” “I wish this world would become more humid.” “We slugs are hermaphrodites. We are naturally women, but we can grow a...” “I want to eat some meat… If you don’t want to be eaten, why not give me some meat?” (Give Meat?) *Yes - “Thank you, you are a nice person. As thanks, you won’t suffer when I dissolve you.” (+30 Affinity) *No - “Hmph, my hopes were in vain. I won’t bother you in the future, I’ll just dissolve you.” “Hey, could you provide me with a loan? I want to get a pendant.” (Give 150G?) *Yes - “Thank you, you are a nice person. As thanks, you won’t suffer when I dissolve you.” (+25 Affinity) *No - “Hmph, my hopes were in vain. I won’t bother you in the future, I’ll just dissolve you.” “Even though our body is protected by mucus, we still often get cut. Hey, could you share some herbs?” (Give Herb?) *Yes - “Thank you, you are a nice person. As thanks, you won’t suffer when I dissolve you.” (+20 Affinity) *No - “Hmph, my hopes were in vain. I won’t bother you in the future, I’ll just dissolve you.” “There are regular slug girls, as I’m sure you’re aware. Do you know how we view them though?” *As cute sisters - “Yes, they are our adorable little sisters. I never get tired of them even if we sticky-sticky all day together.” (+10 Affinity) *As annoying little girls - “Hmph, that’s a rather rude thought. They’re unbearably cute!” *As emergency food - “That’s absolutely crazy! Humans have a scary way of looking at things!” (-5 Affinity) “We are carnivorous slugs. We wrap around the body of our prey and dissolve them in digestive juices. And then the melted meat is carefully absorbed through our mucus membranes. Because men will ejaculate many times in the process, we get to enjoy semen mixed I with the meat.” Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Elizabeth: "Let's go for a stroll. Come on, won't you take me somewhere?" With Lime: Lime: "Whoa, you're a big slug..." Elizabeth: "I'm what? This child... Can I eat her?" Lime: "Ah! No! Don't!" Sonya: "Hey! Stop picking on her!" With Melk: Melk: "Big sister..." Elizabeth: "Oh, what a good girl. I'll give you a little love." Melk: "Squishy squishy." Elizabeth: "Slimy slimy." With Melty: Elizabeth: "Hello boss. Today is nice and damp isn't it?" Melty: "I don't think the title of boss really fits us." Melty: "But we don't seem like a mid-boss..." Melty: "What's a mid-boss? Sounds scary..." Elizabeth: "(Actually, I think you were a mid-boss.)" Grandeur Theater She is required in the "Slug Stage" scene. World Gadabout Actions Category:Land-Dweller Category:Monsters Category:Tentacle Monsters Category:Voracious Monsters Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Artist: UN DO